Grifball
"In 2554, the Red Army introduced Grifball to the world. By 2557, all other sports had been abandoned." Grifball is a new community created game-type made by Burnie Burns of Rooster Teeth. The game is played as an assault variant, on a customized version of the Foundry map using Forge. Players are given infinite usage of the Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword as a means to attack and defend the other players in the game as they help their ball carrier plant the bomb in the opposing team's goal. While the arena lacks any obstacles, the game becomes extremely intense and strategic as the game relies heavily on teamwork. The arena lacks any sort of cover or obstacles, and is played like a Rooster Teeth inspired game of Rugby. The game often results in players getting several multi-kills up to Killionares and occasionally an Extermination (usually due to exploding bombs). On March 6th, it has been included in a special unranked "Double EXP" hopper in Halo 3 matchmaking. There is no set rotation for Grifball, although it has appeared again afterwards. From 5/15/2008 to 5/19, Grifball was in the Double EXP weekend hopper. The origin of Grifball can be traced back to an interview with its creator: "In Season 4 of Red vs Blue, Sarge is taking potshots with a Sniper Rifle at his orange soldier Grif, whom he hates. He’s having a great time and blurts out 'This is the best game since Grifball!' That was written about two years ago and we always wondered what kind of game Grifball would have been. That’s why the ball carrier turns orange – everyone in the game is constantly trying to hammer-smash Grif and even if he scores, he explodes. Either way, Sarge wins." There has only been one documented case when the ball-carrier (A.K.A. Grif) did NOT die after scoring. In this case, he dropped the bomb and rode the hammer wave away from the explosion. The clip can be seen here, and its toward the end of the video,and when it ends Sarge is heard crying and muttering a few words. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2m5fYEAHYE Rules Grifball is a simple game, akin to modern-day Football. Two teams of 3-4 players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball in the middle of the court and put it in the other team’s goal. 1. Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round. 2. Each match consists of five rounds. The team with at least three points at the end of five rounds wins the match. 3. Each player has a gravity hammer and an energy sword (secondary). The player has infinite use of both weapons. 4. Damage is set to 200% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will kill a player. 5. Dead players respawn in three seconds at their own goal. 6. The ball carrier has a 2x Overshield, 150% speed, 150% damage resistance (but only after a short period of time, during which these charge up), and turns orange (just like Grif). 7. Friendly players can hurt each other. Making use of the radar is encouraged. 8. In the unlikely event that a player finds themselves thrown outside of the arena (beyond the wall), teleporters situated beyond the playing field have been provided. These teleporters will drop you above the center field bomb spawn. Play is not suspended when a player goes out of bounds. It is the player's duty to return to play. 9. If a ball carrier goes out of bounds, they must return to play within 30 seconds (judged by time on Save Film) or they forfeit the entire match. If they leave the ball beyond the wall, it will reset within 30 seconds. Play is not suspended while the ball or ball carrier is out of bounds. 10. It is recommended to stay back for 5 seconds as everyone charges towards the ball and then everyone dies... this is your chance. There also been some variants of small rulechanges for change of gameplay for the Double EXP Weekend, here are one example: 1. The bombcarrier is only 125% more resistant, and 125% faster. 2. The bombcarrier is gold, not orange, resulting in the ball carrier becoming Grif's Sister. 3. The bombcarrier only has 1x overshield, but has a rather fast recharge. Tips & Tactics Table on weapon tactics (The normal writing is what you are holding, the bold writing is what your opponent has). When holding the Gravity Hammer, if you wish to head towards the enemies spawn area, face the wall behind where you spawn and repeatedly slam the hammer down and jump whilst facing the floor while moving backwards. This is an excellent way to speed toward the bomb or enemies bomb drop. When using the sword against the Gravity Hammer(though not recommended) wait for them to swing and while their hammer is still down, get close and lunge. This takes some practice but it is an effective way of racking up kills with the sword Don't stick together, the enemies will just get a triple kill with one hit or two. Spread out and take every direction so it's one on one. Protect your bomb drop area, don't let the enemy rush and drop the bomb, keep them at a long distance. You do not need the full nine(five in matchmaking), just attempt to get five(three in matchmaking) scores, this way, you have basically won. If you have the ball and full overshields, you can "wave ride" as it is commonly called by jumping over a player, on the other team or yours, and at the cost of your shield you can be flung across the map. Sometimes you will just be propelled upwards but, using this tactic you can go from your side of the field to the goal. It is possible to wave ride mulitple times if you are in the air long enough to let your shields recharge. Using the sword against the ball carrier can be more useful than the hammer because of having no possible way of wave riding You don't need to wait for the reticle to turn red to swing in Grifball. Swinging just before it turns red will still get you a kill because of the lack of shields when not holding the ball. At the beginning of a round, don't rush the bomb with everyone else on your team. Instead, stay off to the side off the bomb. That way, you can grab the bomb almost unchallenged after most people are dead after the opening rush, or run to their spawn area and kill them as they spawn. Downloads Grifball Downloads Grifball ice Source * Grifball announcements on Rooster Teeth's homepage * Rooster Teeth's Grifball thread *Grifball Official Site Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Halo 3 other playlists